Pallet Town Picnic
by Jane Hawthorn
Summary: A beautiful day turns into an emotional roller coaster ride for Pallet Town's one and only Ash Ketchum. Will this day turn out for better or worse? How is Gary involved? - Dash of AAML for those who love the pairing like I do. ;


**Disclaimer: All I own is this story. The Pokemon franchise is not mine, unfortunately.**

**Contest entry for _AshandMistyLove's AAML'S Contest of 2012_. I didn't decide to do this until today so it is super last minute. I just had to try my hand at a battle scene before writing one for my story. Plus, I always enjoy Gary making Ash jealous by flirting with Misty. *evil smile* If there a typing errors I apologize profusely. Please enjoy! :)**

Pallet Town Picnic

It was a beautiful summer day in Pallet Town. The skies were a vibrant blue without a cloud in sight, the grass was freshly moved and swaying in the slight breeze and people were all outside as if drawn in by the perfect weather. Ash Ketchum and his friends were no exception. Mrs. Ketchum, of course, was the first to go outside to water her precious garden before the heat of the day kicked in. She was now humming happily at Professor Oak's lab using his brand new grill cooking up a hearty summer picnic worthy of the neighbors envy. Brock was by her side trying to lend a helping hand much to the chagrin of Mr. Mime. Meanwhile her son, who was the last one to wake up and greet the beautiful day, was not very far away from the mouthwatering smell of food. He was currently residing on the picnic table while his best friend Misty was pestering him to get off so she could finish covering it with dishes as well a plaid tablecloth. Not even a perfect day could stop what happened next.

"Get off the table already Ash!"

"But Misty, I'm too tired to move. I'm _starving_," he replied while putting emphasis on just how hungry he was by laying down on the table and closing his eyes with an extra exaggerated exhausted face.

"Well you won't get any food without a plate, and you won't get one unless I can put in on the table," she shot back at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes I can. I can just take one from the pile."

"No you can't."

"Oh and why not," he challenged.

"You're too tired to move all the way over to the other side of the table where I put them."

Her tone positively dripped with smugness. Ash, being the competitive person he was, especially whenever Misty was concerned, immediately responded by flying up from his previously prone position to his battle stance his face like thunder.

"I'll show you! Hey May could you get me a plate?"

May, who had taken time off her travels to visit Ash once she heard he would be spending some time at home before setting off for a special challenge recently set up by the Indigo League, looked up from the engaging she was having with Dawn about their coordinating adventures with an annoyed expression.

"Why should I?"

"Yeah Ash," Dawn chimed in, "You're a big boy you can get your own plate."

May nodded and added, "Besides you are closer to them then we are. Maybe you should be the one getting u_s_ a plate."

Ash's expression was priceless.

"WHAAA?"

Misty's smugness, meanwhile, seemed to have increased exponentially. She turned to Ash with a triumphant smirk, "Yeah Ash, why don't you get off the table and get _everyone_ a plate?"

This earned giggles from both May and Dawn, their previous conversation forgotten. The current argument between Ash and Misty was much more interesting.

"Traitors," Ash muttered under his breath. Misty continued to look at him with triumphant expectancy. Refusing to back down, Ash puffed up his chest and boasted, "Fine! Who needs a plate? I can eat WITHOUT one! HA!"

Thankfully for his mother she was too busy talking about seasonings with Brock to hear his appalling remark. Unfortunately for him someone else did.

"What's the matter Ashy-boy; didn't your mother teach you manners?"

It was none other than the infamous Gary Oak. Seven years seemed not to have changed his abrasive, cocky attitude - or his smirk for that matter. His striking looks also seemed intact - a fact that wasn't lost on any of Ash's previous female traveling partners. May seemed especially smitten since she had yet to experience his narcissistic, know it all personality.

If Ash's expression was amusing before it was priceless now. "GARY! What are you doing here?"

Gary flicked his hair, his smirk getting almost imperceptibly wider. "This is my grandpa's place. I came to visit to see how he was doing."

Before Ash could respond, Mrs. Ketchum finally noticed her son was standing on the table and told him to get down before he hurt himself. Ash's cheeks turned red as complied with his mother's request while trying to ignore his friends' quiet chuckles. He looked up just in time to notice Gary was no longer paying attention to him but was looking right at Misty.

"Hey Red, long time no see. I barely recognized you. It seems like those famous sisters have some competition now," he added while kissing her hand.

Misty blushed slightly but then responded smartly, "Well it's nice that you picked up some matters over the years. Have you met Dawn and May?"

With that the three girls and Gary chatted away as if nothing were amiss. Brock seemed to be the only one who noticed the pokemon-master-in-training's somber expression. Lunch was served and Ash was not first in line, a place that was happily usurped by the almost equally hungry May. He was also not the first one to finish eating his serving and head zealously for seconds. Rather, he seems to be far more occupied shooting his best friend dirty looks every time she combated Gary's flirtatious remarks with a witty retort or a coy smile. Brock frowned from across the table as if seeming to agree with his friend that Gary's flirtatious behavior was far too frequent for comfort. The fact Misty didn't seem to be rebuffed his advances did not help either.

Misty seemed unaware of her two friends negative attitude. Gary, on the other hand, shot Ash enough quick glances to know his rival was getting sufficiently wrangled. Instead of backing off he upped the ante.

"You know Misty, this has been fun. How about you and me do this again sometime?"

She seemed slightly confused by this and asked for clarification, "What do you mean Gary?"

He smirked, "Oh I think you know. How about you and I go out sometime?"

At this the whole table seemed to go quiet - waiting for Misty's response. One person looked particularly tense - his half eaten food completely forgotten.

Misty thought for a moment then resolutely responded, "I'll go out with you_ if _you can beat me in a battle."

Gary's smirk grew to an unbearable grin. "No problem Red."

"We'll see," she replied - a hint of deviousness seeping into her tone. "Does one on one sound fair?"

"You're on."

With that settled the pair rose from their seats and headed to a field not far from the table where everyone else watched excitedly. Max seemed particularly excited. He had heard all about Ash's battles with Gary - he even watched their battle years ago at the Johto League on television. Yet he had never of a battle between Misty and Gary. It must be a first! He seemed excited enough for both him and Ash, who simply stood there looking at the pair intently and whispered quietly, "You can do Misty."

Brock volunteered as referee. He took his place at the side of the battle space and waved them to begin.

"Ladies first Misty."

"That's fine with me, go Gyarados!"

With a tremendous roar that frightened the smirk right off Gary's face, the atrocious pokemon took its place in the battle field. However, the smirk quickly returned as Gary unclipped one of his pokeballs from his belt.

"You know Misty that Gyarados won't be able to move as well on land and there are no water sources nearly to help."

"I know," she snapped - confidence in her pokemon seeping into her tone. Gyarados roared in agreement.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya! Go Electivire!"

Despite the type disadvantage Misty didn't seem fazed or surprised by Gary's choice. If fact she simply told him that he could have the first move - a request that was probably second nature by now after so many years of being a gym leader.

"Okay Electivire, start things off with Thunderbolt!"

"Gyarados, dodge then Ice Beam!"

The bright streak of powerful electricity headed straight for the sea serpent but at the last second it moved just enough to avoid getting hit then without missing a beat it fired a white beam at Electivire that followed it as it dodged quickly to the right creating ice on the ground wherever it landed. Electivire and Gyarados went at this several more times before Gary's pokemon slipped.

"All right, Gyarados Thrash!"

Thankfully Electivire Gary was quick to respond, "Protect!"

Crossing its arms a green circular shielded encompassed Electivire just as Trash landed with frightening speed.

"What how is that," Gary demanded, "No way Gyarados can be that fast on land!"

"Maybe not on the grass," Misty countered, "but on the ice we're much faster. Now keep it up with Thrash!"

With the fluidity of a true water type another Thrash was sent at Electivire with frightening speed. Once again Gary countered with Protect as the usually speedy Electivire continued to struggle with the ice underneath its feet.

"Now we've got them, use Hyper Beam!"

"Try Protect again!"

The odds of a third successive protect, however, were too small to overcome and Hyper Beam landed with a thundering crash that left an impact crater in its wake.

Misty celebrated from the sidelines while Gyarados recovered from its scary iconic attack. On the other side of the field Gary was encouraging his pokemon to stand. With effort the thunderbolt pokemon stood - even having the guts to give a, "bring it on," gesture.

Misty and Gyarados both resumed battle positions after seeing such a bold gesture.

"Thunder!"

"Hydro Pump!"

The two attacks collided in the middle causing a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared the ice covering the summer grass was gone.

"Shoot!"

"That's right Misty; I won't go down that easy. Neither will Electivire! How about a Thunderpunch!"

At first Misty seemed to panic as the speedy pokemon hit Gyarados with swift, electrified punch. Gyarados hissed in pain, but her earlier confidence in the atrocious pokemon was not unfounded. Before their opponent could back up she retaliated.

"Gyarados, it's time for our secret weapon - Earthquake!"

Too shocked by the unexpected call, Gary only watched as his pokemon was hit by an earth shattering, close range Earthquake and fell to the ground.  
Brock, also surprised by the unexpected outcome declared Misty the victor as she hugged her gigantic sea serpent in well-deserved congratulations before returning it in a flash of red light.

"Great job on the battle Gary. Your Electivire is really quick."

"Thanks Red. It seemed to be no match for your Gyarados though. How did it learn Earthquake?"

"Oh I taught it to him. Tons of challengers come in with grass types and electric pokemon expecting to win so I worked really hard to have a couple tricks up my sleeve to counter their type advantage."

Before she could go into further details everyone came to congratulate her on the battle. Ash waited his turn and then pulled her aside to give her what everyone assumed to be a more personal congratulation. However this didn't seem to bother the rejected Gary. In fact he looked even smugger than before as he sauntered over to Mrs. Ketchum who was cleaning up.

"Well, if I do myself I did a good job back there."

"Yes, you did indeed dear. If this doesn't get those two stubborn teenagers to admit they have feelings for each other - at least to themselves - I don't know what will."

"You really want grandchildren don't you."

"Not quite yet. My sweet Ashy-kins is still too young for that. I just want my baby boy to be happy."

As if to answer her wish Ash and Misty both popped out from wherever they had gone both looking significantly happier than before. No hand holding or anything to suggest they admitted their feelings to each other, but the smiles on both of their faces seems to speak volumes. It was enough for Mrs. Ketchum as she subtly slipped Gary some money.

"Thanks Mrs. K. Mission complete." With that he turned around, flicked his hair and strutted off in a fashion only Gary could pull off.

"Yes," she smiled to herself as she continued her cleanup chores, "My plan worked and my little boy is happier now. Today is a beautiful day after all."

**Well, that was a lot of work for one sitting. Please review if you get the chance and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is also great. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
